zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Tia and Megumi Oumi
Biography: Tia Like Zatch, Tia is a mamodo from the other world. When she first came to this world, she was betrayed by her best friend Maruss, because according to him this battle is not about being friends, it's about eliminating all other Mamodos by doing whatever it takes. This is the reason she is no longer trusting of anyone but her bookkeeper. Everything changes after Zatch and Kiyo helped Tia by defeating Maruss when he attacked Tia. Zatch and Tia made a promise to work together to become a kind king. Biography: Megumi Megumi Ooumi is a 16 year old pop star, and The Keeper Of The Book to a 6 year old mamodo named Tia (Tio in the Japanese version). Once, when Tia and Megumi were at a concert, they were pursued by Maruss and Rembrant. Even though she's a pop star, she's just a regular girl. She's often seen in dresses or skirts (as she's seen in the games). Back when she started singing, she didn't know what she would end up going through with her future friends. All she wanted was "A normal life," as she quoted. She also appears to have a crush on Kiyo. Spells Seoshi (Seushiru) - A bubble like, transparent force field appears around her, in other words it blocks all attacks from any direction except from underground, hence the fact the shield is basically half a sphere. (Defense spell) Saisu (Saisu) - Tia's main attack spell, she throws a crescent shaped blast of energy. (Attack spell) Ma Seshield (Ma Seshirudo) - A very strong defense spell, a disk-like, pink, circular shield appears and blocks off attacks. (Defense spell) Giga La Sesohi (Giga Ra Seushiru) - Similar to the "Seoshi" spell, Tia creates a Seoshi around her enemy, causing the enemy's attacks to reflect back at them inside the shield. (Immobilization spell) Saifogeo (Saifojio) - A pink sword appears above Tia that can heal any wounds, even another persons. (Assist spell) Gigano Saisu - A more powerful version of Saisu consisting of a heart in the middle of two large wing blades. (Attack/Video-Game Only) Chaziru Saifodon - A spell similar in appearance to Saifogeo, a giant Goddess is summoned holding a sword with it's hands. The spell is powered by Tia's anger and any bitter or angry past experiences Tia had before appear in the mirror on the Goddess' chest. (Attack spell) Chaziru Seoshidon '- Tia's most powerful defense spell which summons three goddesses. It's a conditional spell which works much like Chajiru Saifodon, but is powered by Tia's determination to protect her friends. (Defense spell) '''Rima Chaziru Seoshidon '- Tia controls two enormous Chaziru Seshirudon-like shields via a pair of spiritual hands. Tia's strongest spell. (Defense) Gained in Chapter 303. '''Shin Saifogeo (Sin Saifojio) - Tia's most powerful recovery spell in which she locks herself in the red sphere of a large Saifogeo spell with four swords. The swords circle around and completely heal anyone who is in Tia's thoughts or who she considers a friend. (Assist) This spell was first seen in Zatch's golden book in Chapter 318, but is executed by Tia. Sources http://www.absoluteanime.com http://www.geocities.com/kimaera_00/gasha2.html Category:Characters